Bakura Is
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Bakura Ryo isn't a normal kid, big surprise there, but just how...unnatural...is he? He moves to Domino City because of trouble caused by the Millennium Ring...or does he?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I'm posting this by the request of my loyal reviewer: Aqua girl 007!

I hope it's well-received and read!

* * *

**Bakura Is…**

"Ryo, are you sure you have everything packed?" a girl with long white hair and blue eyes asked as she stepped into her sibling's room.

The boy straightened up and turned his eyes, also blue, to his sister. His blue uniform covered him from the neck down and he wore black dress shoes. He pushed his long spiky white hair out of his face as he replied, "Yes I am."

"Are you _sure_ you can handle living by yourself until you finish high school? I can always come with you."

"I'm fine, Kisara. You don't have to worry about me so much."

"I worry because I'm your big sister and you're off to another school by yourself! Why can't you stay here and attend the high school I went to?"

"Dad always said he wanted me to go see his hometown before he died. I want to do that for him."

"But for you to go in _that_—"

He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled as he spoke gently. "Kisara, please relax. This is how I want it. I want you to send me off with a smile and some encouragement. Could you do that for me?"

Kisara sighed, but nodded. "Sure. I'll miss you a lot and write you every week. I want a call on _every_ holiday, got me?"

Ryo nodded and hugged his sister before they heard the beep of the taxi driver who'd come to pick him up to take him to the airport. He grinned at her, picked up his luggage, and was gone in a flash.

* * *

The plane landed twelve hours later in the international Narita Airport outside of Tokyo. He was exhausted and needed to sleep, but he dragged himself through the airport, picked up his bags, boarded a bus to the train station, and then purchased a ticket to Domino, plopping himself onto the chair and looked out the window at the sunlight. He watched the scenery flash by and when his stop was announced, he got off the train and hailed a taxi, which took him to his apartment. He carried his luggage to the apartment on the first floor and knocked.

The landlady opened the door and smiled tiredly. "Bakura-san, here at last. Your apartment is on the third floor, here are your key and the rules of the complex, along with your mailbox number. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Domino."

He nodded and bowed. "Thanks, Okami-san. I'll go get settled then crash, it's almost twenty-three hundred."

She bowed back, although there was a confused look on her face. "What a kind young man you are. Good night, Bakura-san."

He lugged his bags up to the third floor and let himself in, slipping off his shoes and stepping inside. He turned the light switch to the main room, which was full of boxes that contained all his personal possessions, furniture and appliances. He merely got out the futon, blanket and pillow from the closet in the bedroom, put them on the floor and collapsed, instantly asleep.

* * *

Someone's suffering from jet lag... lol

As you can tell by Kisara's presence, this is a partial-AU fic. It's based of the manga, but not so much that it'll follow the storyline like my last fics, in fact, don't count on anything here, because I'm just having fun with this and I hope you do too!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

How was everyone's Christmas? I had fun and I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of my story! Here's chapter one for your viewing pleasure!

Oh, on a side note, when it's bold, they're speaking in a foreign language.

* * *

When Ryo woke, he found the afternoon sun seeping through his blinds (the apartment faced the west). He grunted as he brought his arm to his face, seeing the watch read a quarter to eight. He sat up and stretched before looking out the window.

"**Why is it…?**" he asked in English and glanced at his watch again. "**Oh. I forgot to set my watch nine hours later. I'll do it now.**"

The watch beeped as he reset the numbers to the proper time, so it read a quarter to seventeen hundred hours. He sighed and got up, folding his futon and blanket, before mumbling, "**I was so tired I didn't even notice I was sleeping on the floor. I ought to be stiff for a while until I get my bed set up.**"

Once the futon and blanket were back in the closet, he took out a pocketknife, opening the taped boxes and unpacking them. He organized, assembled, cleaned and reorganized until his apartment was neat and tidy. He looked at his new clock on the wall and noticed he hadn't eaten and it was already time for bed, even if it still felt early for him.

"**I have to get up early for school, so I might as well start getting used to the new time zone.**" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "**Jet lag, here we come.**"

He cooked himself dinner and put his uniform to wash, to get out the wrinkles. He walked around in a t-shirt and boxers as he did this, then ate his dinner when it was finished, even though it felt weird to have dinner when he'd just woken up. He drew a bath and took his clothes off, revealing a bra under his shirt and a pair of panties beneath his boxers.

"**They just keep getting bigger…**" she despaired, cupping her breasts before lifting a large pendant that hung over them. "**You came with me too, even if I left you home. I don't like how bulky and old you are, I prefer smaller, prettier pieces of modern jewelry, even if Dad said you're three thousand years old and worth a fortune. No matter where I leave you, you always come back to hang around my neck, even if it's for a single outing.**" She sighed. "**I'll put you down for a few minutes, so please don't come back on while I shower.**"

At that she took off the Millennium Ring and her undergarments. She stepped into the shower and checked the temperature of the water before taking the shower head out of its cradle and running it over her body to wet it. She picked up the shampoo bottle, squirted some into her palm and began lathering her now-flat hair. She closed her eyes as suds began running down her forehead. "**Kisara, I blame you for instilling the habit of showering every night ever since you got back from college in America… At least it's normal to do so around here.**"

The doorbell rang as she reached for the shower head again, but she shook her head as she mumbled, "**I'm in no position to answer the door, so go away and come back tomorrow afternoon when I get back from school.**"

She rinsed her hair and then took the bar of soap to wash her body. She'd just started to wash her back when the door to the bathroom opened and a man's voice called, "Bakura—"

She spun around and her blue eyes grew huge as she realized that she was faced with a boy around her age and _he'd seen her naked body_. She froze in mortification as his cheeks slowly turned red before he murmured, "Bakura…san?"

Her face turned whiter than it already was as she turned back around and asked in a tightly-controlled voice, "Would you please wait outside until I finish? It won't be more than fifteen minutes, I promise."

"Of course. My apologies for walking in on you. You didn't answer the door, so I let myself in."

"Just please…close the door."

She heard the door close and began her washing again, this time at a faster pace than before, so she wouldn't keep her guest waiting. She rinsed herself off and stepped out of the shower stall onto the rug that traveled between it and the bathtub. She stepped into the scented water and sank gratefully inside, closing her eyes as she relaxed, letting herself get lost in the calm thoughts, until the image of her male peer staring at her naked body. Her face paled again before she forced herself to take a breath into her mouth before letting it out through her nose.

"**Ryo, you're going to be fine. It's not like it's the end of the world…but what if he goes to the school you're enrolled in? It's an all-boys' school, right? Domino High School? If he tells everyone, you're over your head in trouble. You'll be expelled before you go through the first day.**"

She groaned and put her head in her hands. "**You're doomed, that's all there is to it.**" She gazed at the surface of the water. "**I was looking forward to making some new friends, since I've lost so many…**" A miserable expression came to her face as she stood up. Her body trembled as tears gathered in her eyes. "**I just hoped…**"

She dried herself off, put on her pajamas, and as she dried her hair, which was still flat (she gelled her hair to make it spike up like a boy's), she stepped out of the bathroom and deposited her dirty clothes into the basket by the door. She then turned to face the boy, who was sitting on her small couch like he owned the place. He looked up at her entrance and didn't even stand as she sat down on a chair and looked up at him.

"How did you get into my apartment? I thought I had the only key," she questioned as he looked her up and down, as she did the same, seeing he was a good few inches taller than her, shaggy brown hair, deep blue eyes, and was wearing a button-up shirt, slacks and dress shoes under a trench coat.

"I'm the owner of these apartments, so I always check up on my tenants on their first day," he replied with a smirk.

Her eyes widened. "Then _you're_ Kaiba-san?"

"Yes."

Her stomach clenched. He could throw her out because she gave falsified information about her gender. She'd worked so hard to get an apartment within walking distance of school, but if he wished, she'd be back at square one for housing, and not many would want a teenager living alone in their apartment complex.

"I hear you're from England, and that you transferred schools so you could have a fresh start. Care to tell me _why_ you had to?"

She shook her head. "It's very painful Kaiba-san, I'm sorry."

He gave a shrug and continued, "I expect to have your record spotless and your apartment equally pristine. If your grade point average drops more than half a point, I'll kick you to the curb. I won't have some loser living in my apartments. Am I clear, Bakura-san?"

She thought about her past schools and was determined to turn over a new leaf here. "Crystal, Kaiba-san."

He stood and turned to go, so she did as well. A question bothered her, so she asked, "Are you attending Domino High School?"

He turned his head towards her, smirked and left without answering. She fell to her knees as she assessed her predicament.

"**What should I do? He's found out my secret and if he lets it out, I'll have to transfer schools again. I hope he doesn't…**"

* * *

"**GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING! IT'S TIME TO GET RIGHT UP AND SAY, 'GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING, TO YOU!' **"

Ryo shot up in bed, eyes half-open as she heard Kisara's voice. "**I'm up, Kisara! I'm up! Huh?**"

She found her alarm clock was where her sister's voice came from. She pushed the button down and sighed. "**That scared me.**" She got up and began to get ready for school, mumbling, "**I'd wondered why she was so cheerful as she packed my alarm clock.**"

She cooked herself some toast and ate it, before shouldering her backpack and walking to school. She sighed, tired as nothing else because she'd had to wake up extra early to fashion her hair into even spikes, especially the two layers she was known for. She walked into the school building and to the classroom she was supposed to enter. A teacher opened the door and introduced, "This is Bakura Ryo, the newest member of our class. He's transferred from England, so he may have some trouble with our language at first, so please, be—"

"That marshmallow-haired homo?" a familiar voice interrupted. "He speaks Japanese like a native, so don't give him any special treatment."

Ryo's eyes zeroed on Kaiba for a second before the girls (Ryo had noticed that and had breathed an inward sigh of relief) murmured amongst themselves at the revelation, which made her shudder inside.

"Homo?"

"Bakura likes boys?"

"It makes sense, with how much of a looker he is."

"Oh man, and here I thought I could get him to be interested in me."

"How does Kaiba know him already?"

"Is he really fluent in Japanese?"

"_Class_!" the teacher shouted. "This gossip isn't allowed during _my_ classes! Kaiba, retract that comment immediately or you'll have detention!"

Kaiba smirked and asked, "Why? The newest student needs to know his place in this school, and that's below me, not the hottest commodity."

"Kaiba Seto, even with your perfect grades, I _will not_ stand for this bullying! Detention for a week!"

"Heh, as if you could stop me from avoiding this and clearing my record."

He crossed his arms and grinned, the teacher flushed with fury, but he turned to Ryo and smiled. "The spot by Jonouchi is free, please sit so I can continue class."

Ryo silently did so, embarrassed beyond comprehension that she could get picked as a target by Kaiba, who was the CEO of KaibaCorp and the most powerful gamer in Japan, and he'd called her a "homo" of all things! As in "homosexual" or "gay"! She liked boys and wasn't planning on flirting with anyone! She wanted a peaceful, quiet high school life, but this was the pits!

* * *

At lunch, Jonouchi glared at Kaiba and growled, "Don't listen to Kaiba's lies, he's a complete jerk, but I've never seen him go after anyone like _this_ before. He's always been 'above' normal bullying."

Ryo nodded, but still was wary. "Thank you, Jonouchi-san."

"By the way," Honda put in. "Do you have a history with Kaiba? He only goes after people if he wants something or has a grudge against."

Ryo shrugged, even though she thought it had something to do with her two secrets. Why bully her when he could just blackmail her? There was nothing she could do against him as long as he held the information that she was a girl over her head.

Anzu scoffed, "I hate guys like him, who think they have all the power, so they pick on others so they can feel even more powerful. You've just arrived and he's picking on you. How low can you get?"

Yugi nodded. "I don't know what his problem is, but I'd watch out, Bakura-san. I've dealt with Kaiba-kun before, and he's very persistent when he wants to be, so if he thinks you're someone to pick on, he'll continue until you're no longer an appealing target."

She gave a small frown in despair, but then noticed the strange pendant on Yugi's necklace. "Yugi…that pendant…"

"Oh, this?" The spiky-haired boy lifted it so Ryo could see it better. "This is my Millennium Puzzle."

"May I see it?"

"Sure."

Ryo held it in her hands, before she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. She winced, only for someone to snatch something from around her neck. Her eyes widened as she spotted Kaiba holding her Millennium Ring. She leapt up and reached for it.

"Kaiba-san, please give it back!"

He put a hand on her forehead as he looked at it, Yugi and his friends staring at it in shock.

"Bakura has one of those pendants too?!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Cool your jets Bakura-_chan_," Kaiba mocked as he held the girl off. "I'm just looking at it." He inspected it and then dropped it back over her head. "Don't twist your panties in a knot, Marshmallow-homo."

"Hey! No one calls my friend that, Kaiba!" Jonouchi snapped, leaping up.

Yugi held him back. "Jonouchi-kun, calm down!"

"He just insulted our friend, Yugi!" Honda protested, already on his feet. "You're gonna let him get away with that?!"

"You know I don't like fighting!"

Kaiba snorted. "You should be thankful Yugi's here to protect you." He turned back to Ryo. "You're the same gutless kid as he is, except people _know_ he's a boy." He hooked his fingers over the top of her jacket collar. "It would take such a small effort to scar you for life, but I still think there's a better use for you."

"What do you want?" she asked, fearful he'd have her do something awful.

"Come with me. I'll tell you without the audience of morons."

"MORONS?!" Jonouchi exploded. "WHY I OUGHTA—"

"No, Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi protested.

"I'm gonna pound that jerk to the ground the next time I see him!"

Ryo followed Kaiba to the boys' bathroom, where he shut them in the handicapped stall. He sat down while the disguised girl stood. She looked towards the stall door before snapping her attention back to him when he ridiculed, "Are you such a coward that you're afraid of _me_, Bakura-_chan_?"

"Why are you bullying me when I've done nothing to incur your wrath?"

"Let's just say I have vital information about you that you _don't_ want exposed, and in return for my silence, you must do _anything_ I ask."

"Why?" Ryo returned, backing up into the door, even if Kaiba had made no move towards her. "What use am I to you?"

"Hypothetically, take this scenario: I want the experience of having a…companion…without anyone finding out. Your disguise, for whatever reason you've donned it, is perfect for this."

Ryo opened her mouth to protest, when he pointed to her.

"I have one condition: we are not to fall in love. If you fall in love with me, then you'll become my personal _slave_ for the rest of your life, even if I marry and have children so I can pass on my company to them. Do you agree to this? You know the consequences better than I if I were to expose you."

The blue-eyed girl squirmed at the thought of her identity being blown and being in danger again… She held her chest and was about to answer when a voice that was not her own purred, /I could get rid of him for you, just like every other time, my mistress.\\

/Not again! It got me into this mess, and I just moved here!\

/Just a simple stab between the ribs with your pocketknife, it would be over without pain.\\

/This is _Kaiba Seto_ we're talking about! With his influence, we could be safe from trouble if we're tracked here!\

/Fine, but if he puts your life in jeopardy, I won't hesitate to dispose of him.\\

"I accept your terms, Kaiba-san."

He smirked and stood, strolling over to her. "Well then, this will be a demonstration of good faith."

He grabbed her by the front of the jacket and their lips collided in a fashion that had her face turning red. His eyes were halfway closed while hers were wide open. He pulled away and murmured, voice breathy, "I hope you enjoyed that, because there'll be more where that came from."

He opened the stall door, and Ryo fell on her back, biting back a wince. He looked down at the white-haired teen and stated, "Also, if you want me to not bully you, come to the roof at precisely seventeen-thirty hours _every day_."

"For what?" she asked, only for him to ignore her. She got up and walked back to the classroom, not sure what was going to happen next.

* * *

Yugi and the others gave Ryo concerned looks as she came back. When she sat down, Jonouchi asked, "What did he do to you, Bakura-san? And don't downplay it! If he's forcing you to do anything you don't want to, Honda and I will pound him for you!"

Ryo shook her head. "Nothing."

Yugi then changed the subject after a shocked silence. "Bakura-san, is that necklace you had on like my Millennium Puzzle?"

The voice in her head perked up. /The Millennium Puzzle?! I've found it at last!\\

"Yes it is. It's called the Millennium Ring."

/Don't tell him our secrets!\\

/It's not like he wouldn't find out sooner or later when you decide to engage him in some sort of battle.\

/Someday I'll kill you.\\

/Until then, there isn't much you can do to me, so I guess we'll have to live with each other.\

The Ring Spirit fell silent, as Yugi asked, "Bakura-san, what're your hobbies?"

"I like to play games," she answered with a smile. "My favorite is a game called 'Monster World'."

"That sounds cool! Can we come over and play?"

"Sure."

/This ought to be entertaining.\\

/Don't you do anything!\

/You can't stop me, my mistress.\\

* * *

At nineteen hundred hours, Ryo jerked her head up when her doorbell buzzed. The Millennium Ring was silent for once as she went to the door. She jumped when a pounding came from the other side and swallowed, unsure now.

"BAKURA RYO, OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" Kaiba's voice shouted, and she relaxed only slightly, after all, he sounded very mad, no, _furious_.

As soon as the door was unlocked, he pushed the door open and barged in, shutting and locking it behind him. She began to retreat in fear, only for him to follow and trap her between his arms on either side of her head as her back hit a wall. He leaned down so he was in her face and snarled, "I waited for a. Whole. Hour. Where did you go?!"

Her face paled as she remembered what she'd promised. With all the mess that Dark Bakura had caused with her friends, her brush with death and the newfound silence in her head, she'd quite forgotten her "date" with Kaiba. He looked like he wanted to beat her to a pulp.

"It wasn't my fault, I promise! I was forced to come home early today!"

"For what?! It had better be good!"

If she told the truth, he'd be even more incensed, but if she lied (she was a terrible liar) he'd sniff it out and be past incensed. Either way, she wasn't going to make the situation any better for herself.

She lowered her eyes and mumbled, "I played a game."

He grabbed her by the front of the shirt and lifted her up so she was face-to-face with him, her feet off the ground. "You disobeyed my order to _play a game_?!"

She nodded feebly and he popped, throwing her to the floor and landing on top of her, which made her tense up with terror. He wasn't thinking of…_that_…was he?!

He crashed his lips onto hers so hard she tasted blood. She flinched as he pushed hard, and realized something with the action.

Kaiba didn't know how to kiss. He'd probably never kissed someone in his life, so he thought it was like this: lips tight closed, just fierce contact. She had to get him to calm down, or else she couldn't teach him (what little she knew herself).

She brought her arms up to circle around his shoulders, her palms soothing away the tension in his shoulders and back. After a moment, he began to relax and she softened her lips, coaxing him to do the same. He followed her lead and the experience became more pleasant. She closed her eyes as she held him close, even as he pulled away.

"What did you do?"

She opened her eyes. "Kissing isn't supposed to be hard and unyielding, like you were. You have to soften, or else you're merely hitting your lips on mine. That's what I learned from my mom."

"Let's have more lessons on this, since after you caused me to soften, it felt better."

She nodded and he came back down.

* * *

If you guys are confused by this, ask! I have answers! Well, if it doesn't pertain to spoilers!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I wish everyone a Happy New Year, for those I didn't get to!

Alrighty, I hope everyone likes this new chapter!

* * *

The next day Ryo got up and found her lips were chapped from all the kissing. She grimaced and used a lip balm to soothe them. It had no smell or taste, so it wouldn't bother anyone if they were to get close to her (a.k.a. Kaiba). She got out her gel and put her hair in its usual spikes, brushed her teeth and checked her uniform before getting her breakfast. She breathed before setting out for school.

She got into class early and finished her toast, only for Kaiba's voice to mock, "You didn't have time eat at home? That's disgusting to look at, crumbs all over."

She winced when he smacked the back of her head and threw a damp paper towel on her head. She wiped it up and muttered, "Are you going to bully me again today?"

"You didn't keep the end of the deal, so yes, I am," he confirmed. "At least I didn't make you lick your desk clean."

She made a face of disgust and sighed. "I'm tired, can't you give me a break for today?"

"Do real bullies?" he asked pointedly and turned to walk to his seat.

She pouted and murmured in English, "**I really hate this. What am I, his toy?**"

* * *

Later that day, when she could've been playing games with her newfound friends, Kaiba had her pinned to the floor of the bathroom and was using glue on her hair. She whimpered and knew struggling was pointless, he had the advantage of being a boy and a larger frame, not even mentioning he was on top of her. Her hair wasn't going to be the same after this, in fact, she was sure she'd have to get it all chopped off because he was using glue and once that dried, it was _impossible_ to wash out.

He got off her and she stood up to see the damage.

Her top spikes had been transformed into kitty ears, and a tail was twisted at the back. She put her head in her hands and fought back tears. "You're so cruel, Kaiba-san…"

He chuckled and patted her shoulder in false friendliness. "Look on the bright side, I could've used glue throughout your hair and you would've had to buzz it off." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You have to have some left to grab when I kiss you."

Her face reddened as he left, and seconds later, Honda and Jonouchi ran in, Yugi on their heels.

"Bakura-kun!"

Jonouchi saw her hair and bit back a snigger before he yelled, "Where's Kaiba?! I said I'd pound him if he got near you again!"

"I'll hold him and you punch!" Honda tacked on.

Yugi then asked timidly, "Is that just hair gel?"

Ryo shook her head. "It's glue."

The short boy nodded. "Is it dry?"

"Yes. I'll have to go to a salon like this and have it cut."

"You should go now, before anyone sees you in class."

"Yugi-kun, do you think that I could do that? I'll wait until class is back in session, then run. I can't stay here any longer than that."

"What if a teacher catches you?"

"I'm sure my hair ought to speak for itself."

* * *

When Ryo stepped into the salon, a woman instantly saw his hair and gasped. "You poor dear! Is that glue?"

She nodded gloomily. "Just get on with it, so it's quick and painless."

"No, it _won't _be quick! I'm sorry if I have to yank a lot, but this may take a while!"

Ryo blinked in confusion as she was laid in a chair that customers were put in to wash their hair. "Aren't you going to just cut it off?"

"Heavens, no! Beautiful hair such as yours shouldn't be cut! This is a tried-and-true method! Now don't move!"

The hairdresser poured something onto Ryo's hair that made her wrinkle her nose. "Is that rubbing alcohol?"

"Yes, this is the quickest way to remove these huge areas! This will soften the glue and then I'll gently brush it out, but it will be hard to make sure I get it all, because your hair is white…"

"It's okay, as long as you get it out!"

"Of course."

* * *

Right on time, Kaiba came up to the school roof, expecting Ryo to not show again because she was hiding. He looked around and saw not a soul, only for Ryo's voice to call from behind, "Up here, Kaiba-san!"

He whirled around to see her sitting atop the ledge above the door. He crossed his arms and smirked. "You _are_ a brave soul, coming up here when you're hair's been cut short."

She shook her head. "I went to the hair salon and the lady fixed it up without having to cut even a _strand_. Now I know the secret to glue removal."

He snorted. "Perhaps you're smarter than I thought. I was sure you'd cut it at home with scissors."

"No, only _boys_ do that."

"Come down, so I can show you what I called you up here for."

She swung her legs back onto the top of the edge and stood, going to the back and climbing down the ladder, then she walked around to him, as he raised an eyebrow. She raised hers back. "Did you think I was going to jump down? For an unathletic person like me, jumping off anything high would cause me to land wrong and injure myself."

He chuckled. "No wonder you're such a wimp."

"I prefer to call it 'pacifism'."

He poked her in the chest. "You're. A. Gutless. Wimp."

Her back hit the fence and she opened her mouth to protest, only for him to put a finger against it. "Someone was listening just now. We'd better move or else the principal will get involved, and I'm sure you don't want that."

He grabbed her wrist, dragged her down the several flights of stairs to the ground floor and they were out the gates by the time the door to the roof reopened. The student and principal walked out and the older man shouted, "Kaiba Seto, where are you? You're in big trouble, young man!"

Kaiba didn't heed the call as they ran towards Downtown Domino, only for a limo to pull up beside them. The driver jumped out and opened the back door.

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

"Excellent." He nodded to Ryo. "Get in."

She warily eyed the limo and he nudged her. She gave up and stepped in, eyes wide at how luxurious it was. Was this how Kaiba rode to school every day? What was he going to do to her, wherever they were going?

As she fretted, he watched her. With the spiky hair and jacket buttoned and fastened all the way up, he really couldn't tell she was a girl. He also wondered something, which he'd ask when they were alone.

"Would you like a drink?"

"You have drinks in the car?"

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Melon soda please."

"Out of all the drinks you could pick, why melon soda?"

"I like it."

He dug through the small fridge and tossed the can to her. She held it and looked up at him. He gestured for her to open it, and she held it away from herself.

"What're you—" he started.

POP. GUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH!

Soda sprayed everywhere, especially all over him. The look on his face had Ryo shaking, she was holding in her laughter so hard. At the same time, she was shocked he hadn't leaned away when she'd opened it. He was shocked still, and it made her amusement skyrocket, until she popped like the soda can.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Your face! Your _face_!"

"Why you little—"

They ended up on the floor, Kaiba having Ryo in a headlock.

"You. Sprayed. Soda. All. Over. Me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I always open canned soda that way!"

The fight ended suddenly when the driver announced, "Kaiba-sama, we've arrived."

The instant the door opened, Kaiba dragged Ryo out by the arm, still soaked and sticky all over his front. The butler blinked in surprise at his master's appearance, with a boy from his school trailing behind him, but didn't breathe a word about it as he bowed. "Welcome home, Kaiba-sama."

"There's a mess in the backseat of the limousine, have it perfectly clean by morning."

"May I ask what it consists of?"

"A spilled soda."

"Is it dyed?"

"No."

"Very well. A cleaning crew will have it done within the hour."

"I expect not a single sticky spot when I ride in it tomorrow."

"It will be as you wish, Kaiba-sama."

The brown-haired teen rushed through the large double doors of his mansion (Ryo had hardly a second to gawk at it), through the foyer, up the grand staircase, down the left side of the enormous hallway to the end bedroom, turned the doorknob and was inside with the door closed and locked behind them. He flicked on the light and she blinked at how it matched the rest of the house: three times as large as her apartment, a king-sized bed in the center of the far wall, a wardrobe opposite it, large drapes covering another wall, and a door leading to what had to be a bathroom. She was gaping, she was sure, but she couldn't help it. Not even her dad's bedroom had compared to this. It was the room of a very rich man…

Her thoughts squealed to a halt. She was inside a bedroom, alone, with a person of the opposite sex.

…

WHAT WAS SHE DOING IN HERE?!

She ran for the door, but the doorknob wouldn't turn.

"Try all you like, we're locked in here for the night."

She whirled, only to see he was in the process of unbuttoning his white dress shirt, his jacket already on the floor. She shrank against the door and he frowned.

"Do you think I'm taking off my clothes to mortify you? Don't be so stupid, I'm not that petty."

The shirt dropped to the floor, and Ryo covered her eyes.

There was a clinking of metal on metal as he undid his belt, then unzipped his fly. His pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them, heading towards the unopened door.

Ryo peeked through her fingers, only to see a flash of dark blue silk before she covered up again.

It seemed that Seto Kaiba was the boxers type.

"There's a box on the bed. I want you in that before I'm done showering, unless you want to do it the hard way."

The door opened, then closed, and her hands dropped. She noticed (for the first time) there was a black box lying on the covers of the bed. She walked over to it, lifting the lid. She blanched.

"Kaiba Seto, what are you thinking?"

Steeling herself for the worst, she put the outfit on.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kaiba came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, toweling his hair dry, when he saw Ryo crouched in front of the bed, head buried in her knees. The outfit he'd selected was on her, but her hair was still spiked, which ruined the effect.

"What's wrong? The outfit too revealing?"

She nodded. He snorted. "If this embarrasses you, just remember I've seen you naked."

Her form tensed as she recalled how he'd discovered she was a girl.

"You should rinse that gel out of your hair—"

She ran to the bathroom, the door shut before he could finish his sentence. She rinsed the gel out of her hair, then used a blow dryer to make sure her hair wasn't damp when she came back out. She shivered as she gathered courage. She had to do this, or else he'd expose her secret and… She didn't even want to think about it.

With that in mind, Ryo came back out.

She saw Kaiba reading a book on his bed, his bathrobe pooled around his hips, and her cheeks flushed. She forced her eyes to his face as he closed the book and stood, coming over to her. She felt his eyes travel over her body, which was accentuated by a dark blue bunny outfit.

"It looks even better from the front. Before we begin, I have to ask you a question."

She nodded. "Whatever I can answer."

"How did you change your voice? The pitch is too different for it to be natural."

"I have a collar around my neck that I wear under my jacket. It lowers the pitch of my voice so I can pass as a boy. I doubt with my normal voice people would be fooled."

"That's clever. I would've guessed it eventually, but this is easier than wasting my time when more important things need my attention, such as this."

He tilted her chin up and their lips met.

* * *

If you think this is going too fast, you have to remember, some people will do anything under the pressure of blackmail. And this is Kaiba during the first series of the manga, he was that manipulative. Poor Ryo didn't have any chance or choice against such a billionaire genius.

Next chapter...well, things are going to turn in a different direction when something unexpected occurs between Kaiba and Ryo.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Short and possibly sweet is what this chapter is. Whether or not you agree on the "sweet" part will be up to you guys!

* * *

Kaiba woke first the following morning, feeling more refreshed than he had in ages. He felt a weight on him and found Ryo fast asleep on top of him, her head pillowed on his chest. He reached down to touch her, when the door to the room opened. He pulled the sheets up so she was hidden, although there was no mistaking that there was someone on top of him, curled up. Her gentle breath wafted over his bare skin, causing him to shiver as he looked up to see who'd entered the room.

"Nii-sama, you're finally awake!"

He smiled at his little brother, who still wore his pajamas. "Come in, Mokuba."

The black-haired boy grinned and ran over. "You look really great today, Nii-sama! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, not a single nightmare."

"Hooray! Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"No. I have to take care of something."

"Okay. Be done soon, it's Sunday, you know."

As he ran out of the room, Ryo shifted and muttered in English, "**Seto Kaiba, you need more marshmallows for your s'mores…**"

Mokuba stopped in his tracks. "Nii-sama, who's in bed with you?"

"Some girl, you don't need to know who at the time being."

"For work or pleasure?"

"Pleasure."

"Is she some girl you picked up off the street?"

"_Mokuba_."

"Sorry! Is she a foreigner?"

"Yes. Now go on, before she wakes up."

"Tell me more later, I want to know who brought you to this point. Not even I could chase away your nightmares."

The door shut, and Kaiba sighed, drawing the sheets back down. He gazed down at her and lifted his hand to stroke her hair. Unlike how rigid it looked when styled, it was actually silky smooth, so he kept it up, liking her hair, how it felt on his skin.

"**Let go… I don't want to share… Get your own…**" she murmured.

He shook his head as he twirled a lock around his fingers, before he let his hands wander down her back, rubbing down her soft, unmarred skin, his fingertips circling on her lower back.

Her blue eyes opened, and she looked up to see she was on top of _Kaiba_, and he was _rubbing circles into her back_. She tried to sit up, but her body felt tired still, like she'd had a long workout.

"Kaiba-san…I can't move…"

He chuckled, not mocking, but in good humor. "I'd expect so, since we 'did it' last night."

She fell back on his chest with a groan. "I wasn't ready."

"Just so you know, I was nervous, too."

Her eyes widened and she looked up to see he was smiling. She crawled up his body and they shared a tender kiss that caused both of them to shed a few tears.

* * *

It's just the afterglow talking...right? *shrugs* I'm not saying a word about such spoilers!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

So now we have the afterwards of Kaiba and Ryo's actions that weekend. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

The next day, Kaiba handed something to the teacher and Ryo's eyes followed the line of his figure, and when he turned back towards the class, she looked away. But when he passed her, she saw he looked up and down her body as well. She caught his eye and they both looked away. This happened throughout class time.

At lunch, Jonouchi came up to her and demanded, "What the hell is this?!"

Ryo blinked. "What do you mean, Jonouchi-kun?"

"_Everyone _in class watched you two! You're checking each other out!"

"Are you gay, Bakura?" Honda added, a smirk on his face.

"Kaiba-kun looks better today," Yugi observed. "I haven't seen him look so rested since I first met him. I wonder if he's been sleeping better lately."

Ryo shook her head. "I'm not gay, Honda-kun. What makes you think that?"

Anzu placed a hand on Ryo's forehead. "There's no fever, so you can't be sick. Bakura, you and Kaiba have been looking at each other during class all morning. What happened this weekend? I thought he was bullying you ruthlessly."

Ryo shrugged. "Maybe—"

"Bakura!" Kaiba called.

"Speak of the devil," Jonouchi grumbled.

"Yes, Kaiba-san?" Ryo answered.

"Come here, I have something to say to you," the tall brunette instructed with a beckoning wave.

She came over and he murmured, "We both agree that Saturday night _won't_ be repeated."

She nodded in agreement.

"Well, instead of that, I need you to test my new dueling system."

"Right…"

"Also…" he trailed off. "Do you like Italian?"

"I haven't had it before."

"We'll order it in."

"This almost sounds like a da—"

"Bakura, why are you _whispering_ with _Kaiba_?!" Jonouchi yelled. "Would you _quit_?! You sound like you're plotting something!"

"Mind your own business, loser," Kaiba sneered.

"You'd better not be using quieter means to bully our friend!" Anzu joined in. She marched over, took Ryo by the arm and began to pull the white-haired girl away. "Come on, Kaiba's no good."

Kaiba stood and took Ryo's other arm. "Don't interrupt, _Mazaki_."

"We're Bakura's _friends_! All _you've_ done is bully him! Why should deserve even _one second_ of his time?! Unless you shape up, none of us will let you _near_ him again!"

With that, she led Ryo away.

* * *

Overprotective friends and an interested bully/"lover"? Boy, that escalated quickly. We can only hope nobody gets stabbed with a trident in the near future!

*crickets chirping*

Okay, my sense of humor definitely sucks. *snickers at self*

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Wow, this is one of the only times I don't have anything to say...

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

/Ryo, I'm going to kill you,\\ the Millennium Ring spirit (who now went by "Bakura") groaned as Ryo walked unsteadily through a forested area of Duelist Kingdom.

/We've been through this already, it's not my fault,\ Ryo sighed as she held her mouth and stomach as dizziness and lightheadedness hit her like a ton of bricks. /Scratch that, I'm going to kill _myself_. This is the worst bout of flu I've _ever_ experienced.\

/I can't concentrate on _anything_, let alone track the Millennium Items here.\\

/I think I'm gonna blow.\

/Don't you d—\\

Ryo fell on her knees as she dry-heaved, since she hadn't eaten since she'd gotten here.

"Who's there?!" a familiar voice commanded.

She forced herself to stand and walked through the bushes. She smiled and Bakura perked up.

/The Millennium Puzzle!\\

/You didn't sense it?\

/Too sick…\\ Bakura growled impotently.

/Then why don't you stay back and let me handle it.\

/I hate you.\\

/I know.\

"Bakura!" her friends recognized happily.

"Hello everyone," she replied as she sank down gratefully in front of the fire. She held her head as it began to spin and pound again, sweat beading on her face.

"You don't look so good Bakura," Yugi observed, worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

/Don't you _dare_ tell him we're sick!\\ Bakura ordered with renewed vigor.

/What's the worst thing that could happen? No one knows you've come back in the first place! Come on, we need food and rest, since you dragged me out here without so much as a candy bar or a sleeping bag,\ Ryo whined back, and her other half fell silent with a scoff. She answered aloud, "I've been ill since before I came here, but now that I've found you guys…I can rest…"

She slumped over, exhausted and famished. Anzu caught her head and laid it on her lap. "Poor Bakura, do you need anything to eat?"

"Anything you can spare…please…"

"Here Bakura, eat up," Jonouchi offered as he held out some packages.

Ryo sat up with Anzu's help and took a package of dried fruit from the pile. She began to nibble on a piece of apple and when her stomach didn't reject it, ate with more energy. "Thank you."

"What brought you out to Duelist Kingdom when you're so sick, Bakura?" Yugi asked, scooting closer to her.

Ryo shook her head, then winced as that caused a wave of dizziness. "I was lonely, since I don't have any friends beyond you four. When I overheard you were going to Duelist Kingdom, I thought I should tag along. I got separated from all of you when we got off the ship, and I've been searching ever since. I didn't encounter you until just now, I was so lost."

All four sported various levels of guilt as they ate up Ryo's lies. She'd learned a lot from Bakura about duplicity, since she needed it with the situation she was in. She couldn't feign innocence all the time, or else people would get suspicious. This was one skill she was thankful she'd gained from her other self. He was a silver-tongued individual and commanded her to learn to lie better, or else she'd be caught in more ways than one. And she didn't want him mad at her for any reason. His anger hurt _way_ too much when she woke up in the aftermath.

"I'm sorry we didn't think about bringing you Bakura," Honda apologized.

"You didn't express any interest about going," Anzu added.

Jonouchi patted her back. "Next time, tell us, we can't read your mind. You don't talk that much, even if we do talk to you. You're shy, kinda like Yugi was at first."

Yugi smiled as he put a hand on her arm. "Once we get to the castle, we can see if we can get you some help. I'm sure they have doctors there for people who get hurt."

Ryo smiled back, a warm feeling coming to her heart at how sincere they were about her welfare. "Thanks, you guys. I feel better knowing that you'll be looking out for me."

* * *

Later that night, the Millennium Puzzle spirit came out while the others slept and crept over to Ryo, who slept fitfully, sweat pouring down her face. A concerned look came over his face as he placed a hand over her chest, using his magic to check her over. He found out some alarming things as he soothed her sickness and lowered the fever she'd developed. He was confused as he lowered his hand. He'd have to have a few moments to speak with her when he had the chance. Of course, he wouldn't tell his other half, because this was Ryo's secret and she needed to reveal such things to her friends when she felt the time was right. He'd wondered why she'd acted so oddly, and now he knew, and some things he was sure she didn't realize herself.

He noticed she was covered in sweat from her multiple layers and sighed mutely at her foolishness. She didn't need to cover up when she had a fever, in fact, she needed the opposite, especially when she was sweating so badly. He reached under the hem of her cream sweater and slowly pulled it over her head, throwing it beside them as he began to unbutton her teal button-up shirt underneath. He'd gotten only two buttons undone when he was suddenly tackled to the sleeping bag, a knife blade at his throat. A pair of merciless eyes bored into his own and a deep voice growled, "What do you think you're doing, Yugi?"

The nameless spirit whispered, as to not wake the others, "Your shirts are soaked through with sweat, and it's making you worse. You're suffering from a bad fever unrelated to your sickness, and it's no sickness you're afflicted with."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"It is very extreme, but you're having nausea that's caused from pregnancy."

Things froze for a tense moment, before Bakura leapt off his prey and stalked off, muttering something that sounded like "When I next see him, he's a dead man" as he vanished into the trees.

The Puzzle spirit followed, worried for Ryo's health. She was very sick, and if she overdid it, she'd collapse.

Bakura halted at a stream and knelt in front of it, washing as much sweat off as he could reach, cooling their body a small amount before yelling mentally, /Ryo! _Ryo_!\\

/Nnngh…?\ Ryo replied, then fell back into her deep, feverish sleep.

/BAKURA RYO! WAKE UP OR I'LL PUNISH YOU!\\

At the word "punish", Ryo jolted awake. /What? What?\

/I've found out that Yugi's other half knows your secret.\\

/Which one?! _Which_?!\ she cried, freaking out.

Bakura smacked her mentally. /Shut up or I'll _really_ hurt you!\\

/Ow…\

/He's discovered that you're female, and the reason why we're ailing.\\

/Why?\

/You're pregnant.\\

She fainted dead away.

/Ryo! RYO!\\

Bakura balled his hands into fists. "Curse him to the underworld, I knew she'd do this once I told her. Ryo's such an innocent fool, she never thought that boy's coercion into her lying with him would cause such a thing. I don't care what I have to do, I'll kill him."

"Bakura!"

He gritted his teeth. "For Ra's sake, I don't get any time to think, let alone plan. What does he want now?"

He stood and turned as the spirit of the Puzzle crashed through the underbrush onto the bank of the stream.

"You shouldn't exert yourself, you're very sick and will only get worse if you run around like this. I know you're in shock, but please, relax."

"I don't need your advice, Yugi."

"Bakura, I'm just trying to help."

Bakura crossed his arms. "If you want, the best thing is to leave me alone. I just received news that has caused me to realize that I've been played by the father of my spawn."

"Played? Who _is_ the father, Bakura?"

"Someone I want to cause great bodily harm to, that is all you need to know."

"Is it…Kaiba?"

"That overconfident fool? Don't make me laugh."

"Even if the others haven't realized it, I have. I've seen how you act around each other, when you think no one is watching. Kaiba's bullying was a front to hide that he likes you, but I doubt he knows he's going to be a father, if you didn't know yourself. What will he do when he _does_ find out?"

/He won't be happy, even I know that,\ Ryo murmured. /He actually fancies me? Here I thought we had a deal not to like each other, that it was merely physical.\

/If it had been merely physical, you two wouldn't have wept during that kiss,\\ Bakura replied. /You're back in the land of the living. What did you hear?\\

/That you want to hurt Kaiba-san. Don't hurt him, I don't think he realized what could happen when he had unprotected sex. He's just as innocent as I am.\

/He's interfered with my plans with this foul up.\\

/This is between _us_, Bakura. Please don't get involved when I tell him. You're not the one he likes, anyway. I don't think he fancies guys.\

/If he hurts you, I'll inflict two times the damage.\\

/Thank you, I appreciate it.\

A very grumpy Bakura snarled, "Enough of this! We'll talk _later_."

He didn't let the other Yugi reply as he walked back to camp and got back into Ryo's sleeping bag. He closed his eyes and allowed Ryo control again, so she could sleep. He needed time to plan so he could at least warn that fool who put his host into this position that he'd better know she had a dangerous force inside her that would destroy him if he hurt her in any way, shape or form.

* * *

I decided to have Bakura interact more with Ryo in my story, since I'm sure with her gender being different, he'd even have the urge to protect her.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Sorry my faithful readers, I got distracted by a bug called Vision of Escaflowne! *nostalgia intensifies*

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

A couple days later, when they were sleeping (Ryo was still very bad, her body fighting off whatever it was that plagued her), a bright light and loud noise woke the group. Jonouchi shouted, "Knock it off! People are sleeping!"

Ryo struggled to get up as the others got to their feet and shielded their eyes from the light. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a KaibaCorp helicopter. She staggered over to the group and her eyes quivered as Kaiba stepped out of the chopper and noticed who was there.

/You'd better not cry,\\ Bakura growled in disgust.

/I'm trying. To see him again, when I know I carry his baby… I think—\

/You're not turning this into a love confession, Ryo! Do you _want_ to be his slave for the rest of your life?!\\

/No—\

/Then act like you're a boy instead of a hormonal girl!\\

"Here Kaiba, your deck," Yugi offered.

"Thanks," Kaiba said quickly before he began walking away.

Ryo's eyes widened and before she could think, she was calling out, "Kaiba-san, I need to talk to you."

He paused, but didn't turn back. "I'm not here for trivial matters, Bakura. Whatever you want to say you can keep to yourself until this is over."

The Millennium Puzzle spirit came out and shouted, "Kaiba, _this_ is imperative for you to hear!"

Kaiba snorted. "I doubt it. Not more than what I need to do now."

The rest of the group was confused as to why the other Yugi was getting involved with this, when he usually only came out to duel. What did he know that none of them did, let alone Yugi?

Ryo shook before she exploded, "SETO, DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN THIS COULD CHANGE YOUR LIFE!"

That shocked everyone still. _No one_ called Kaiba by his first name, even Mokuba. Kaiba whirled around and the look on his face frightened everyone enough that they took a step back. He near-ran over to her and grabbed her by the front of her sweater.

"_What_. Did you call me?" he spat through his teeth.

She swallowed and looked into his eyes. "Kaiba-san, I knew you'd turn back if I called you by your given name. Please, just hear me out. It's very important."

"Fine. But if it's a waste of my time, I'll be very angry."

He pulled her a good distance away so no one could hear them. He let her go and crossed his arms. "Talk."

She opened her mouth to, but he continued, "Be brief, I'm in a hurry."

/You might as well get to the point then, if he's not giving you time to hesitate and be shy.\\

/All right…here I go.\ "Kaiba-san, I'm pregnant, and you're the father."

His eyes widened before they narrowed. "Impossible. We only slept together once."

"Do I look like a person to lie to you?"

"You are transparent when you talk to me…" He settled as he made his decision. "Abort it."

Her eyes widened and she gasped in dismay. "W-why?!"

"I don't have the time or patience to start a family, let alone with _you_. You aren't the type of girl who can afford to have her secret found out because of an unexpected pregnancy, nor do I wish to tie myself down when I have too many important things to do."

"What's more important than your own baby?! _I_ had to leave my family to protect myself! My sister and parents! If I'd had a choice, I wouldn't have left and stayed with them! Isn't family more important than _anything_, Kaiba Seto?!"

He grabbed a handful of her hair and almost yanked her off her feet. "Who are you to preach to me about _family_? The reason I came here was to rescue Mokuba, my little brother, from the clutches of Pegasus! I came because of my _existing_ family! I don't need any distractions and _you're_ proving to be quite the large one."

She winced as her scalp stung. "You're hurting me, Kaiba-san…"

He glared at her and dropped her. She landed on her feet and winced as she held her side. He noticed that and asked in a mocking tone, "What's wrong with you? So stupid you don't know your side from your head?"

She grimaced as she peeled her sweat-soaked sweater and shirt from her skin and revealed a cut that stretched from the bottom of her ribcage to her stomach, which was red, swollen and oozing from a bad infection.

"Are you that _brainless_?! That wound needs to be cleaned, stitched, bandaged and you need antibiotics! Do you want to die?!"

She shook her head and he dragged her all the way back to his helicopter, where he pushed her up into the back, slamming the door behind him. He got out his first-aid kit and used rubbing alcohol to clean the cut after he removed both her shirts. She yelped at that, but when he took out a needle to administer anesthesia, she passed out.

/You're so weak, Ryo. Over a tiny needle like that? You must be joking.\\

Bakura took over and opened his eyes. He watched without flinching as Kaiba sewed him up, taped gauze across the injury and wrapped bandages around it. The spirit of the Ring then commented, "Do you really care that much? I thought you didn't want to be distracted by anything, let alone little me."

Kaiba didn't look up as he injected antibodies into Ryo's arm. "I'm not that heartless. You were going to die from that infection, it was that bad. And when did you start calling yourself 'ore-sama' with me? It was always 'watashi' or 'boku'."

He looked up at Bakura and his eyes narrowed. "No wonder. Who are you?"

Bakura grinned. "I happen to be Ryo's other half. You and I haven't met until today."

"Great. I'm in a relationship with a schizoid."

"Quite the opposite, Kaiba Seto. I happen to be a spirit who possesses Ryo's body at will. She's too weak from the infection and the sickness paired with your abrupt surgery that she swooned. I took that as an opportunity to come out." His eyes narrowed and he pulled Kaiba up so they were nose to nose. "I'll give you this warning once: you upset my host again, I'll make sure you never take another breath, no matter what she says. I've seen through her eyes what you feel for her. Do you wish for me to tell her that you've come to love her, which is why you keep pushing her away?"

"Let go."

"Answer and I will."

Kaiba gritted his teeth, cornered and exposed. "Fine. I'll be more careful with her. Right now isn't a good time to reveal my feelings to her. Pegasus could hypnotize me and force me to tell everyone about all of this."

"Worse than that, Kaiba. With the Millennium Eye, Pegasus J. Crawford can read your mind to your innermost memories and thoughts. No matter how you try to hide them, he will find out, unless you want my help by shielding those memories with my Millennium Ring. Ryo will be confused, but it will be for the better in the long run if I temporarily erase your memories about her."

"What makes you an expert on what that strange eye can do?"

"Let's just say I've had experience with it in the past. If you don't want everyone to know, then I suggest you follow my advice."

"Well then, we'd better do it now, before Pegasus can get a clear read on me."

The Millennium Ring flashed and Kaiba stepped out of the helicopter, completely ignoring everyone as he headed towards Pegasus' castle. Bakura turned his voice inward to his slumbering host.

/You'd better be thankful for this when you find out, Ryo. I won't be so kind in the future if you don't.\\

* * *

We already knew that Ryo and Kaiba had feelings for each other, but how long do you think it'll be until one of them cracks?

Please review!


End file.
